


From The Heart

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, M/M, Pining, shance, shance week, shance week day 1: pining/confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Lance has a huge admiration for Shiro but doesn't know how to tell him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Shance Week! Prompt for day 1: Pining/Confession! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (It's gay)

Team Voltron had been together for months, learning how to bond and get along more and more each day. Sometimes the paladins would go off on their own to train by themselves, sometimes with a partner but not often.    
  
“Hey, Lance,” Shiro called, walking towards the other in full paladin armor.    
  
“Oh, hi, Shiro,” Lance replied, a slight blush fluttering onto his cheeks.    
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to come train with me? A good bonding exercise,” Shiro suggested, holding his helmet on his hip.    
  
“Uh, y-yeah sure,” Lance replied, picking up his helmet off the table and following Shiro towards the training room.    
  
Struggling to ignore the whistles and calls coming from behind him from Pidge and Hunk, he followed Shiro out of the room.   
  
Lance had always been a huge fan of Shiro, the black paladin being his hero and Lance wanting to learn so much from him. Lance had only recently realized, that being around him constantly was causing him to form different feelings.    
  
He had admired Shiro still but this was a different kind of admiring, more of a crush. Hunk and Pidge were the only ones who knew, since he had planned to just tell Hunk about it but Pidge listened in and refused to let it go.   
  
The two always teased him about it recently, whether it be at breakfast when he is sitting right next to Shiro, and Shiro just standing by him while they wait for training instructions, they were always right there making noises.    
  
Pidge had threatened time and time again to tell Allura, Coran and Keith, but Lance would have to beg them to stay completely silent about it ( the price of staying quiet was sneaking any treats Lance could find around till they reached Pidge).   
  
Once in the training room, Lance slid on his helmet,  looking at Shiro when he gave a noise of disapproval.    
  
“We don’t need to train in our armor today,” Shiro said, already pulling pieces of his armor off of him.    
  
“Oh,” Lance replied, sliding his helmet back off and beginning to do the same with the rest of his armor.    
  
Once both of them were in their body suits Shiro threw a bundle of clothes over to Lance, “Change into that. It should be easier to move around in.”    
  
Lance turned away quickly when he saw Shiro beginning to take off his bodysuit. Lance, with his pervious mind, couldn’t help but look back at Shiro a few times, seeing the scars that outlined his back and how the muscles tensed and relaxed with his movements.    
  
Swallowing hard he turned back to his own clothes,  beginning to copy Shiro in the act of putting them on.    
  
“You ready?” Shiro asked, looking over at Lance who was sliding the last piece of the clothing on over his head.    
  
“Yeah, let’s…let’s go,” Lance was looking up at Shiro at first, but looking at him made his heart pound faster.    
  
Shiro was wearing all black (the color really suited him). Black shirt that clung to his chest, showing every rippling muscle underneath it, and  black training shorts that stopped at the middle of his thighs, also clinging closely to his skin.   
  
Walking to the middle of the arena, Lance followed behind Shiro, close enough to just see that back of Shiro’s feet and nothing else.    
  
“Okay, Lance, I want you to take the first strike,” Shiro said, coming to a stop and turning to look at the other.    
  
Lance jumped slightly before stopping in front of Shiro, “Why?”    
  
“I wanna see if you have improved,” Shiro replied, backing away from the other, stopping when he considered himself to be far enough.    
  
Nodding, Lance settled into position before charging at Shiro, launching a fist at him only for Shiro to dodge effortlessly, sticking out a foot and watching Lance stumble over it but not fall.    
  
Lance stopped for a moment before turning back around to go at Shiro again. Shiro grabbed his fist and in a swift motion, flipped Lance on his back, the wind knocked out of him.   
  
It all happened so quickly, Lance’s world was still spinning from the quickness of Shiro’s movements.    
  
“You’ve improved, but not enough to beat me,” Shiro chuckled, leaning over Lance and holding out a hand.    
  
Lance’s face heated up quickly, swatting away Shiro’s hand and sitting up himself.    
  
“Hey, Lance, is something bugging you?” Shiro asked, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder, “You seem a little...off.”   
  
Lance turned around, his gaze to the side and his arms dangling uselessly. Eventually, after a bit of thought, Lance turned his gaze to look at Shiro, one of his arms crossed over his belly to latch onto the other one.    
  
“Yeah, uh…I just....” Lance struggled to find the right words now that he was looking at Shiro face to face.    
  
Shiro face twisted with worry, looking Lance up and down and scanning his face for any answers that might be hidden there.    
  
Taking in a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh, Lance looked Shiro right in the eyes, “Shiro, I like you. And not in the like ‘I admire you as a leader’ kind of way, in a...more romantic sense…”    
  
The room went silent for a moment before Shiro started laughing. Wait, why was he laughing all the sudden?    
  
Lance looked off to the side again, heart pounding and face bright red embarrassment.    
  
Shiro settled down, walking over to Lance and placing his hands on the other paladins shoulders, “Well I guess that makes two of us.”    
  
“Wait, what?” Lance’s gaze shot back up, looking for an explanation for his confused state.    
  
“Lance, I like you too.”    
  
“Oh.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“That wasn’t a bad ‘oh’ just, oh.”    
  
Shiro let out another laugh, leaning his forehead lightly against Lance’s.    
  
“You are such a lovable dork,” Shiro hummed out, closing his eyes, as he slowly pulled Lance into his arms.    
  
Lance was surprised by the gesture, before following in Shiro’s movements and embracing him back.    
  
“Wait, does anyone else know?” Lance asked, pulling back slightly just to look at Shiro’s face.    
  
“Actually, Hunk and Pidge know,” Shiro replied, giving Lance a warm smile.    
  
“That makes a lot of sense.”    
  
“Why do you say that?” Shiro replied, confusion displaying across his features.    
  
“Oh, uh, the whistling and the shouts,” Lance replied, gently removing one of his arms to rub the back of his neck.    
  
“I always thought those were directed at me in those situations,” Shiro replied, letting out a small laugh, “Looks like they were directed at the both of us.”    
  
“Yeah…” Lance responded, as Shiro slowly pulled away from him.    
  
“I suppose we should get back to training, huh?” Shiro asked, looking around the room to make sure no one was around.    
  
“Yeah, I suppose so, but first…” Shiro turned to look at Lance and the minute he did, lips connected with his own, only for a moment before they disappeared again.    
  
Shiro stood there in a flustered daze, his cheeks resembling the color of a strawberry.    
  
“Now we can get back to training,” Lance stated, giving a smirk to Shiro before falling back into position.    
  
“Y-yeah,” Shiro replied, his mind obviously somewhere else.     
  
“Oh and Shiro?” Lance inquired, Shiro’s face changing to a bit of a worried expression.    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
“There will be plenty more where that came from.”    
  
Lance gave Shiro a smirk before lunging at him again, Shiro barely able to react by the way Lance’s smirk was now plaguing his thoughts.  

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shance gomen. 
> 
> Beta -  
> Twitter: @VapeVoid  
> Ao3: pandainpanties
> 
> You can also find me at my twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
